1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure wireless mouse device that is extremely practical and capable of error-free signal detection and zero RF signal interference performance and, furthermore, does not require batteries, has a low malfunction rate, and is lightweight.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Based on the method of tracking positional displacement, mouse devices can be classified into three categories: roller ball, optical, and capacitive. However, since the optical and capacitive types of mouse devices require specialized pads having optical locating coordinates, these units do not have a strong market demand.
In terms of signal transmission approaches, there is hard-wired transmission, infrared transmission and radio frequency (RF) transmission.
Early mouse device structures relied on hard-wired signal transmission, wherein a signal cable was directly connected to a host computer to control the operation of the system. The internal structure consisted of a roller ball that was rotated on the surface of a desk. A two-dimension sensor registered the degree of movement on the flat surface and the corresponding data was conveyed into the host computer via the signal cable. Although such mechanical mouse device structures had high sensitivity characteristics, the signal cable tended to limit movement to a greater or lesser extent. Furthermore, since the signal cable was frequently pulled as the mouse device was maneuvered, broken wiring or poor wiring contact were common drawbacks.
Infrared signal transmission mouse devices are subject to operational limitations as well in that they must be aligned in the direction of a signal receiver. Even more inconvenient to operate are RF-type mouse devices. While their signal transmissions are non-directional, serious signal interference results when two or more such devices are operated within the same area. Furthermore, currently available wireless RF mouse device structures require internally installed batteries, making them overly heavy and costly. Signal reception degrades as their batteries become weaker, while there are also electrolyte corrosion risk and environmental protection-related battery recycling problems.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure cordless mouse device comprised of a base board connected to a host computer and a mouse device, wherein no physical signal cable is present between the mouse device and the base board; the mouse device and the base board are equipped with internal circuitry that enables electric power from the host computer to be conveyed to the transmit/receive antenna of the base board and after reception by the mouse device, electrical energy is supplied to its internal circuit; the two-dimension signal generated as the mouse device is moved on the base board is received by the transmit/receive antenna of the base board and transferred to the host computer to thereby enable control of the host system; the resulting wireless mouse device structure of the present invention differs significantly from conventional wireless mouse device arrangements in that the shortened interactive operating distance not only results in error-free signal detection and zero RF signal interference performance, but also does not require batteries, has a reduced malfunction rate, and is lightweight.
To enable a further understanding of the technological content, other objectives, and structural refinements of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.